An LED socket disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,568,001 comprises a base which defines a receptacle for receiving an LED printed circuit board. An LED is mounted on the LED printed circuit board to form an LED package. The receptacle is open to an opening in the base adapted to expose the LED at a front face of the base. The base holds contacts, each of which have a receiving section adapted to be connected to a terminal end of an electrical cable. Each contact also has a contact lug adapted to electrically contact a pad of a printed circuit board.
In the lighting industry, there is a need for a low-cost, small sized holder for an LED. Such a low-cost holder is used for chip on board (“CoB”) LEDs; a CoB-LED is provided with the printed circuit board as a unitary element which can be connected to an LED socket to allow the LED to be mechanically mounted in a lamp housing or the like and to be electrically connected to wiring for energizing the LED. CoB-LEDs have contact pads on their printed circuit board of different sizes and locations. It is difficult to use a holder to contact and mount a plurality of different CoB-LEDs having contact pads with different locations.